Trust
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Venna always denied Zevran's advances. Until the day she didn't. A series oneshots exploring Zevran's relationship with the warden as it developes. "Oh Maker how did this happen?" Zevran/Tabris One-shots aren't technically in a particular order.
1. First Night

**Hey, so I'm not dead. I've just been really busy and obsessed with Dragon age. My other stuff is still in the works, just very slowly. Anyways here's a random Zevran fic cause I'm a fangirl and needed to get this out of my system. My muse wouldn't leave me alone. XD**

**I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Venna lay awake staring at the side of the tent as her mind raced, the heat of the assassin lying next to her seeped into her skin. Oh Maker how did this happen? Venna never claimed to be overly intelligent, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Had she made poor decisions in life? Of course she had, and killing an Arl's son was just the icing on the cake. Taking on a blight and trusting her life to complete strangers wasn't exactly a great idea either. At least not until she had been sure she could trust them. Sleeping with the assassin that had tried to kill her however was on an entirely new level, no matter how much he'd proven his loyalty.

She wouldn't deny that Zevran was attractive. Hell more than attractive he was downright sexy and he knew it. Using that to his advantage he'd been trying to seduce her almost since day one. At first his advances were easily ignored. The anger at nearly being killed by him saw to that. Then they had become friends. Slowly he began to open up to her, telling her of his adventures, his time with the Crows, and his past. The more he told her the more Venna felt she could trust him. Those late nights they spent talking by the fire during their watch shift had made them close, and on top of that made his advances harder to ignore.

Yet still she managed to refuse him and his sinful temptation. It wasn't as though she didn't want to give in, Maker knows she did. No, it was that a part of her was still afraid that this was all some elaborate façade. That as soon as she let her guard down she'd find a knife in her chest. Another part of her, a different one entirely, was afraid of where such indulgences could lead.

It wasn't as though she was inexperienced. No, back in the Alienage she'd had a few flings as a teenager. None of them had meant much though. Most of the girls wanted to get it done so they didn't risk a shem getting hold of them first. Venna was no different. The cruelty of the world had left scars on both her views and her trust. The fact that anyone held her trust at all was surprising, that Zevran could earn it even more so.

It was because Zevran meant something to her that she was so scared. Venna had never harbored feelings for anyone, never even tried to. She knew in the end she had no say in who she married, so it was better to save the heartache. After the disaster on her wedding day however she suddenly had the freedom to choose. Whether it was physical or romantic she could harbor fantasies and perhaps even act on them. Physical would be the simpler choice, but a part of her knew she may not be able to control those feelings.

Zevran didn't see sex from a romantic viewpoint and Venna knew that, but it didn't help to ease her fears at all. In fact it only increased them as thoughts of unrequited love filled her head. More than once she was forced to shake the thoughts away.

It was like a dance between them. Each day they followed the same steps. They'd pick up camp, go through their day with the occasional flirting or smart comment, set up camp at night and proceed to have Zevran try to make a move only to be shot down. It never seemed to faze him when she said no. He'd just go on like nothing had happened. A part of her envied him for that ability.

This pattern continued with her always turning him down…until tonight that is. The night she had finally given in to temptation. In her defense the entire situation had started off innocently enough. Their party had finished with dinner and was going about their own business. Venna herself had been cleaning and sharpening her daggers by the fire when Zevran approached her.

When he'd offered the massage she knew what he was implying underneath it all and hesitated. Noting the hesitation on her face Zevran had said it was up to her how far things went. If she wanted to stop after the massage he would not force her. In all honesty she was ridiculously tense, and so she agreed to his offer.

That was her first mistake.

Zevran's hands were sinful. They worked her muscles in ways she didn't know were possible, successfully relieving the tension trapped within. She sighed contently as he worked her neck and shoulders. Her breath hitched however when his hands moved down to the hem of her shirt. "Zev?"

"Trust me dear warden, this will be much more effective without clothing in the way. I stand by my word however, if you do not wish to remove it, I will not make you." He said in a tone that held no underlining meaning. Zevran was many things but above all she knew him to be a man of his word. Slowly she allowed him to remove her shirt. He then resumed working the tension out of her back.

During his ministrations on her back she would occasionally let slip a sigh of pleasure. She tried to stifle her reactions for fear the others in the camp would receive the wrong impression. However as his hands worked the knots out of her lower back she couldn't help it, she let loose a quit moan. Zevran paused momentarily before resuming and Venna could feel her ears burning. A few other small sounds escaped her as Zevran finished. "That should feel much better my dear warden."

Venna slowly sat up and looked at him. "Thank you Zevran." She said quietly not looking away from his eyes. How close they were didn't escape her notice, nor did the fact that the chill from outside the tent was seeping into her bare skin. She shivered slightly.

Her tremble didn't escape Zevran's notice either, but he chose not to mention it. "See? You look better already." His expression changed slightly and Venna found her unable to look away from him. His hand rose to touch her cheek. "Not that you could become more beautiful." He said quietly.

Venna felt her ears burn once again as she struggled for the ability to speak. Her mind was overly aware of the fact that Zevran had moved even closer to her. Before she could form a coherent response he moved forward and kissed her.

All hell broke loose.

Months of pent up sexual frustration and desire were poured into that one kiss. His hands roamed her bare torso as her fingers tangled in his hair, her free hand dragging down his chest. Her mouth parted and his tongue explored her making her moan against him. Then suddenly his lips were against her neck and she was grasping for reality, trying to remember how to breathe. He raked his teeth over her shoulder and she gasped. "Zevran…" His name was more a moan than anything else.

"Do you wish me to stop Venna?" The sound of her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. His voice was thick with lust and his eyes held a tempting promise in them.

Her answer was a simple one. "No," She whispered quietly.

Zevran pushed her back so she was lying beneath him as he kissed her again. This time was even more passionate if that was possible and Venna found herself clawing at his shirt. She was pleasantly surprised at its removal to find Zevran's face wasn't the only place he had tattoos. She traced her fingers over the intricate red designs that ran across his back and torso. Her hand subconsciously came up to touch her own facial tattoo. "I find myself wishing I had more than just my face done." She whispered quietly.

Zevran groaned softly and kissed up her neck to her ear. "I could arrange that." He whispered into it before tracing its shell with his tongue and nipping the tip. Venna squeaked.

As their passion resumed Zevran's hand moved up to remove Venna's breast band. His mouth moved from her neck down to her breast torturing her with the pleasure of his teeth and tongue. While his mouth covered one breast his hand massaged the other. Venna didn't try to hide her pleasure. It's not as though the others would be all that surprised, and any shame she may have felt was long gone.

Zevran's free hand moved down to cup her through her pants and she gasped arching slightly. Zevran chuckled slightly. "If I had known you were this sensitive I would have found a way to get you into my tent long ago." He slowly began to remove the last of her clothing.

"It's not…" She gasped as his hand slipped past her smalls to stroke her. "I haven't been with a man in years." She managed to groan out.

Zevran halted and Venna let out a whimper in protest. "Then allow me to make this experience one you'll remember." He whispered to her. His hands removed her smalls and he entered two fingers into her. His experience was clear as it did not take long for him to find her sweet spot. Venna threw her head back and moaned as his thumb massaged her sensitive bundle of nerves. A feeling was building in her unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. "Zev…I can't…" Her words were cut off as she cried out sharply her back arching off the ground.

When she came down from her high Zevran was smirking at her. "Tell me Venna, has no one ever made you come undone before?"

Unable to find the words to speak she shook her head. "Not so completely." She finally managed.

"Hmmm," He kissed her neck and she could feel him sucking, leaving his mark. The thought of being marked as his made her groan. "Then allow me to indulge you once more."

Zevran moved to take of his pants but Venna stopped him. "Let me." She whispered. Slowly, slow enough to make Zevran grit his teeth, she removed his final articles of clothing. As he became exposed to her Venna became slightly nervous. As she had said, it had been a long time since she was intimately involved. Zevran was larger than her prior companions as well.

Sensing her unease Zevran stroked her cheek. "Worry not my warden. I will be gentle." She laid back down and allowed Zevran to settle between her legs. As he entered her she gasped arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist. It took her only a moment to adjust to the intrusion before she shifted and moaned. This told Zevran it was okay to move and as he pulled back and moved forward again she closed her eyes as her face contorted with pleasure. He started a steady pace letting out a few sounds of his own amid her chorus of gasps and moans. The rest of the camp would be talking about this for a while. Finally he pushed her over the edge following just after. Zevran collapsed beside her and against her better judgment she move closer to him setting her head against his chest. Almost subconsciously he began to run his fingers through her hair. "See my warden? I knew this would happen eventually. I'm just too irresistible."

Venna rolled her eyes. "Sure you are Zev." She muttered. After a few more moments of comfortable silence she spoke again. "I'm not going to let this be a onetime fling. You talk of being irresistible, well I'm taking full advantage of that."

Zevran chuckled softly. "Sí mi amor, I am yours." Zevran pulled a blanket over them and drifted to sleep shortly after. Venna however remained awake, which lead to her current train of thought.

She had sex with Zevran. Zevran, the Antivan Crow who had been hired to kill her. Zevran, whose life she spared in return for loyalty. Zevran, the elf who in recent months had become one of her closest friends, and who she had a very real chance of falling for. It would be a mistake, she knew that much. Even if his feelings developed past friendship she knew he would likely never love her. His upbringing taught him that love was an illusion, and a part of her thought perhaps he was right. Another part wondered what it would feel like.

Venna looked up to her companion's peaceful expression. Even in sleep however she could tell he was ever alert. Part of her wanted to gather her clothing and leave. Staying meant she felt something from this encounter, yet leaving meant she did not. She mulled over Zevran's last words and smiled. Perhaps staying wouldn't be too bad after all. She slowly relaxed into him and pretended not to notice when the arm around her tightened slightly. In time things may change between them for better or worse, but for now she was content with what they had. Whatever it might be.

* * *

**And there's my little explanation on the warden's first night with Zevran. And on how she's grown to trust him.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. It's your support that helps us authors keep writing. :)**

**See ya.**


	2. Meeting

**Okay, so I've decided to make this a series of one-shots. I'm going to do a rotation effect here, so every other chapter will be a flashback. This is Venna's meeting with Zevran. The next chapter will pick up where the first left off.**

**I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Being tricked by a (supposedly) distressed woman and ambushed by mercenaries led by an assassin is not the ideal start to a day. That was what ran through Venna's head as she stared at the unconscious blonde by her feet. He had said few words, but it was clear from his accent that Ferelden was not his original home. Or perhaps even his home at all.

"Sooo, what are we going to do with him?" Alistair asked suddenly. Venna looked over with a tired expression.

"Wait for him to come to and interrogate him I suppose. I want to know who's so keen on killing us." She replied evenly. "Though we should probably tie him up, just in case." She knew Alistair was skeptical on letting the assassin live that long, but he was the first elf she had seen in some time so she was biased in her choice.

The others agreed readily enough and when the blonde came to he groaned looking confused and weary. "Oh, I rather thought I'd be waking up dead, or not at all as the case may be. I see haven't killed me yet."

"Be quiet!" Venna snapped. "You'll answer when spoken to, and nothing more." Her voice held a menacing undertone, but the assassin seemed unfazed.

"Oh, you're a rather aggressive minx aren't you?" His use of minx made Venna's eyes narrow. "Quite lovely too." And then her ears burned. "But if it's questions you plan to be asking, allow me to save you some time." The crow continued. "My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. A task I have sadly failed at." The Antivan did not seem very depressed by the fact.

Venna crossed her arms. "I must say, I'm not very disappointed by that fact."

Zevran chuckled softly. "So wouldn't be either if I was in your situation, but that puts a poor spin on things for me. Getting captured by one's target looks rather bad for one's budding assassin career don't you think?" Despite his situation the elf still held some amount of humor in his voice.

"That seems too bad for you then, wouldn't you say?" Her tone was far less than light hearted.

"Yes, too bad for me." He smirked as her and Venna scowled. The elf was attractive, but his charm was wasted on her in this situation.

"What are the Antivan Crows?" She asked annoyed.

"I can tell you that. The Crows are a group of assassins out of Antiva, and they are known for always getting the job done." Leliana said suddenly. "Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

"Quite right." Zevran replied. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of the Crows out here, we're rather infamous."

"Not for being good assassins I see." She snapped. His personality was getting on her nerves.

"Oh, fine. I see you Fereldens enjoy mocking your prisoners." He feigned hurt in his voice and Venna growled. "Ooh, feisty."

"That is it! I don't need any more information from you." She cracked. "That just leaves what to do with you." Venna rubbed her temples.

"If I may, I cannot exactly return to the Crows having failed my task, and you have already proven to be an opponent I have no hope of defeating. No matter which way I go, my life is forfeit." His words peaked her interest.

"Okay," She said indicating him to continue.

"So I propose this. I swear loyalty to you, and help you with whatever goal you are working toward. In return I ask only that you help to keep me from the Crows." Venna guessed that was the closest he would ever come to begging.

"And how do I know you won't stab me in the back? Literally."

"The crows have very strict rules. Even if I did kill you now, they may just kill me for failing the first time." He explained. "I would rather take my chances with you."

"Will they come after you?" Her brain was working towards deciding what to do.

"Possibly, but I know their ways. I can protect myself as well as you, not that you need protecting." He said quickly at her look. "Personally I think you are royally hard to kill, and utterly gorgeous." He grinned. "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery, but there are worse things in life than bowing to the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Venna's ears were on fire and despite her flushed face Venna snapped back. "Will you stop that! You may be used to seducing any women you want, but your words will not work on me."

"I see, understood. So where do we stand Warden?" He asked finally.

It took her a moment but she sighed. "Fine, but I'll kill you at the first sign of betrayal." She warned.

"Fair enough."

"What!? You're taking the assassin with us?" Alistair shouted in surprise. "I thought you were smarted than that Venna."

"Venna…lovely name." Said woman shot him a look. "That my dear was not flattery, it was the truth."

"Personally I can see him being of use to us. Just be sure to watch your food and drink carefully." Morrigan chimed in.

Zevran looked up. "That's good advice for anyone."

Venna sighed. "My decision is final Alistair, though if I change my mind you can do the honors." Rubbing her temples she knelt to cut Zevran's binding with her dagger. "Don't try _anything_. Harmful or…otherwise." Venna made a mental note to sleep with her dagger for a while. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later in the day they passed through a small village where they picked up the material for another tent. When they stopped to camp for the night Venna approached Zevran. "You never did tell us who hired you."

"Ah, right to the point I see." Zevran said looking towards her. "Alright, I was hired by one Teyrn Loghain. Must have paid a fortune to the Crows."

His revelation didn't surprise her. "So you don't get any of the money they pay?" Venna asked curiously. Zevran motioned her to sit and she hesitantly did.

"The way of payment in the Crows works like this: the employer pays a sum to the organization itself in order to have someone sent to do the job. If the job is completed those who worked on it get a fraction of the cost paid to them." Zevran looked over at her. "I won't receive any of what was paid for this task. In fact I'll probably be killed for it. I can't say I'm disappointed at failing to kill someone as beautiful as you."

The heat that rose to her ears was becoming increasingly familiar. "Is that a habit of yours?" She asked harshly. "Or are you actually stupid enough to think you can seduce me?"

"Oh harsh." Zevran said with fake hurt in his voice. "I believe it may be a bit of both my dear. It is not often I come across one such as you. Most women bow at my feet, yet you have a mind completely your own."

Venna smiled slightly. "I suppose that's the closest thing to an actual compliment I'll get from you."

Zevran let out a quiet laugh. "For now perhaps."

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Venna decided having Zevran around wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that. I do hope you like this fic. I haven't got much feedback so I honestly don't know. XD**

**I really enjoy review guys. Even really short ones or guest ones. Just type a quick little message in the box down there. Please? :)**

**See ya.**


	3. Habit

**Okay so I'm having writers block on everything else. Have some more Zevran love.**

**I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Venna awoke the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth beside her. Turning her head confirmed her suspicions, Zevran was gone. The morning air was cool and she shivered as it chilled her bare skin. After donning her clothes from the night before she slipped out of the tent. The camp was mostly silent as it was still early, but Sten was already awake. This did not surprise her. He always made it a point to be first up and last asleep. The Qunari was something of a mystery to her.

A quick glance around told her wherever Zevran had gone he wasn't in camp. Shrugging her unease away Venna moved over to her own tent to retrieve her armor and a change of clothes before heading to the nearby river to bathe. Venna sighed contently after realizing he body wouldn't protest her movements. Zevran's hands really did work wonders.

Once at the river she stripped from her clothes and set them in the water to soak. She weighed them down with a few good sized rocks so they wouldn't drift away. After setting aside her clean, dry change Venna waded out into the water. The chill of the water sent a chill up her spine but she quickly adjusted. Her hands moved over her skin, trying to clean it as well as possible in the wilderness. She submerged her head successfully soaking the sandy colored waves.

After cleaning her scalp she wrung water from her hair and moved back towards the bank. On the way out she retrieved her wet clothing and hung them over a branch to dry. Her party was planning to remain in the area a bit longer, so she could retrieve them later. Venna dressed into her clean outfit and turned to return to camp only to catch sight of a certain smirking Antivan elf. "Zev, what the hell!?" She shrieked turning red. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough dear warden, you really should keep a keener eye on your surroundings." Venna smacked her hand against his chest cursing when it made contact with his armor. "Come now, you certain can't say it's something I haven't seen before." He said and his smirk widened.

Venna's blush deepened. "That doesn't mean you get to spy on me while I bathe." She muttered. "Where were you this morning anyway? You know, besides taking advantage of me."

"I'd hardly call it so dramatic Venna. As to where I was…" He motioned next to him where two recently killed rabbits laid. "I assume you're as sick of rations as I am."

Venna's entire demeanor changed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I take back what I said. You watching me can be your payment you beautiful man."

"I always knew I was beautiful, I just didn't expect a lovely creature like yourself to notice." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, yeah just get back to camp before I change my mind." Her words were demanding but the smile on her face was unmistakable. It was beginning to look like things could move one between them even after the prior night.

* * *

Venna wasn't the only person thrilled by the prospect of actual meat. Most of the camp was incredibly pleased by Zevran's find. Traveling for weeks without any real food was enough to make anything look good. Lelianna and Wynne went off to find herbs so that the rabbits could be made into a stew while Alistair sat and stared at both Venna and Zevran. "Does something interest you Alistair?" Venna asked him and he jolted as though startled from thought.

"No, no nothing. Nothing at all actually. I was just…uh…" Venna started laughing at his failure to grasp words. "Hey don't laugh at me."

She brought a hand to stifle her giggles. "Sorry Alistair. You're just a funny person. Don't take it the wrong way though, it suits you." She coughed to catch her breath. "Anyway if you were about to allude to last night, which judging by your face you were, just don't." Alistair was red as he nodded. Venna sent him a smirk and walked back towards her tent.

Zevran approached her a while later. "We should take days off more often. I rather enjoy not having to clean darkspawn blood from my armor." He said sitting next to her. "If you wish we could retire to your tent for another _massage_." He whispered in her ear and she shuttered.

"Not even trying to disguise the seduction now Zev? You've lost your charm." Her voice sounded nonchalant as she continued looking over the remaining warden treaties seemingly undisturbed. Her shutter hadn't gone unnoticed however.

"Oh how your sharp words wound me." He feigned pain leaning back and Venna smirked. She went back to reading until she felt Zevran's hand move hair away from her shoulder. "Zev?" Her questioning tone was swallowed by a gasp as he brought his lips to her skin. "Stop that, someone's going to notice." She hissed even as heat began pooling in her abdomen.

"Then let us retire to your tent sweet Venna." He murmured into her neck. His hands gripped her hips pulling her back against him.

"Zev, I have to look over the treaties." She whined but his grip only tightened as his lips resumed their path.

"Tomorrow," His words were muffled against her skin. He moved her to face him and brought his lips to hers. Any argument she may have had died there as she kissed him back. His lips pried hers apart and his tongue invaded doing the sinful things she didn't know were possible. A strangled moan escaped her throat as she grabbed the front of his armor pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Wordlessly he began to pull her back towards her tent.

She had a feeling this would become something like a habit.

* * *

**Alrighty, another short drabble about Venna and Zevran. I've kinda fallen in love with my warden not going to lie. My Hawke is getting there too. Now when I get Inquisition I'll really be screwed. XD**

**Your reviews mean the world to me. Honestly guys it's your kind words that keep this author going. I love my readers.**

**See ya.**


	4. Foolish

**Another chapter for you all. This is another flashback.**

**I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Three days after Zevran joined the party Venna found herself in a rather…poor situation. She had left Alistair in the lead for their travels under the guise that she was too tired at the moment. He had offered to stop and rest but Venna had refused. Slowly and quietly the rouge followed behind the others. Only the assassin truly seemed to notice something was wrong, but he kept it to himself.

An hour into their travels Venna fell to her knees suddenly clutching her side. Her pained gasp made the others turn around. "Venna!" Alistair was at her side in moments laying her on her back.

Venna looked up at the group weakly before her eyes landed on Zevran. "I probably should have asked this before, but your blades wouldn't happen to be poisoned would they?" She asked.

Zevran's eyes widened slightly in realization before he turned to Alistair. "Get her armor off."

Alistair seemed taken aback. "What?"

"I said to take her armor off unless the idea of being the last Grey Warden in Ferelden is appealing to you." Zevran snapped removing his pack to search through it.

Alistair began working the straps of Venna's breastplate loose while muttering apologies to her. Once the armor was removed Leliana took over lifting Venna's shirt just enough to reveal a wound on her side. It was turning a sickly purple color and had a greenish puss leaking from it. It appeared to be incredibly painful. "Oh Venna, why did you not say something?" The Orlesian murmured softly.

"It seems she wished to compete with Alistair in the biggest idiot contest." Morrigan stated to the redhead. The response she received was duel glares from her two companions.

Meanwhile Zevran had retrieved what he needed from his bag. He knelt beside Leliana and handed her a salve. "Cover the wound with this. We will need to make camp. Moving her will spread the poison faster." Zevran looked down at the other elf. "Honestly I am surprised she still lives." He said quietly. Sten, though away from the group and seemingly uncaring, was the first to move towards the tents. None were able to tell if the Qunari was affected by any of this at all.

"If she dies I'll kill you myself." Alistair said glaring at the Antivan.

"I would deserve no less." Was the unexpected response. "Do not seem so surprised. She has shown me great kindness and mercy. To wish death upon her now is something even I would not do." Zevran helped Alistair move Venna to her bedroll once the other had set up camp. Venna didn't move for nearly five days.

* * *

When her mind shifted into consciousness the first thing Venna registered was a burning pain in her side. She gasped sharply as her hand moved towards the wound but a quick hand caught her wrist. "I would not suggest touching that dear warden. I fear it may make it worse." A barely familiar voice told her.

It took a moment for Venna's mind to register who the speaker was. "Zevran? What happened?" She groaned.

"You decided to keep the knowledge that I had managed to land a hit on you to yourself. It is a good thing my blades were coated in a slow acting poison, though by all means you should have been dead by now. You're a strong woman." Zevran let go of her wrist and she lowered her hand slowly to her side.

Venna laughed dryly. "Poison, of course." She sighed. "I had expected your blades to be coated but when no immediate affects took place I brushed the thought away. I'm an idiot."

"You are no idiot warden. Foolish yes, but not an idiot. Everyone makes a mistake."

"This _mistake _nearly cost me my life." She hissed as another wave of pain passed through the wound.

"A very foolish mistake it was. That just means you will express more caution in the future." Zevran looked towards the rest of the camp only to catch Alistair's piercing glare. He chuckled lightly. "I do not think your companions like me too much."

"I wonder what set them off, the assassination attempt or the fact that I actually almost died."

"Hmm, both perhaps." He looked back to her weary gaze. "Sleep now warden. You still have a great amount of recovering to do." Zevran told her quietly.

"I have a name you know. You can use it." Venna said tiredly. "In fact I'll make a deal. If you call me Venna, I'll call you Zev. Take it as a sign that I trust and forgive you."

"You trust me?" Zevran asked skeptically.

"In the loosest sense of the word. I trust you not to kill me in my sleep, but I could see us becoming friends. So do we have a deal?"

Zevran smirked down at her. "Alright Venna, I'll accept that offer."

She smiled. "Good to know Zev." She whispered before drifting off back into the fade.

* * *

**Alrighty, and there's another. I actually have several chapters of this already written. They're just all out of order. XD**

**I love hearing from you guys. Leave a comment in the box below. :3**

**See ya.**


End file.
